


Through Thick and Thin

by Ariyana



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 30_kisses, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot Collection, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: [Movieverse] The chronicles of Hellboy and Elizabeth Sherman's relationship as told through the 30 kisses themes challenge. A series of oneshots and drabbles focusing on Hellboy and Liz.
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman
Kudos: 13





	1. The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started in March of 2005, so developments from the second Hellboy film do not apply. Consider these pieces to be alternate universe and/or alternate reality.

**Title:** The Right Words  
**Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
**Fandom:** Hellboy  
**Theme:** #2 news; letter  
**Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
**Rating:** 13+  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Notes:** This is during the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. May be slight AU. Contains humor.  
**Summary:** The rights words seemed to elude him.  
  
  


**The Right Words**

  
  
Dammit! Why couldn't he find the right words? He was filled with so many emotions but the means to express those emotions eluded him. Silently he berated himself as he crumpled yet another failed attempt at a love letter, and tossed it among his other failures. Shakespeare wrote whole sonnets about this kind of thing but he couldn't even manage a full sentence. Okay so he was no Shakespeare but his love wasn't any less valid. He loved Liz and not a damn thing in the world was going to change that fact.  
  
He looked up at one of the many muted televisions around him to see some random toothpaste commercial full of couples kissing each other. This only served to further his annoyance. "What is the whole world against me?" He muttered, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. He grimaced when he saw flashes of himself on the news again. Fed up, he turned the stupid thing off and continued on with expressing his love through a letter.  
  
"Hey it looks like some of the cats had kittens!" she exclaimed, entering his room. Quickly he jumped to his feet. Okay so maybe the letter would have to wait.


	2. Normal is Overated

**Title:** Normal is Overrated  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana   
**Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #4 our distance and that person  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** 13+  
 **Word Count:** 160  
 **Notes:** This is post movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse.  
 **Summary:** There's more to life than normality.

**Normal is Overrated**

Myers…he seemed to be coming up quite a bit. Liz wanted to feel normal well you couldn't get anymore normal than Agent John Myers.

Hellboy reflected on the short period of time that Agent Myers had been with the BPRD. His arrival was like the kiss of doom in some ways for Hellboy. Suddenly he had a new liaison that was not only nice and willing to help but had also managed to get through to Liz where Professor Broom, Abe and he had failed. As much as he hated to admit it, Myers was a good guy. If he had been Liz he might have chose Myers as well.

All HB could do was tell Liz what was in his heart and hope that she felt the same. Myers may be normal but no way could John match his devotion. He would travel to the ends of the earth in order to protect Liz. Would John Myers do that?


	3. Time to Grieve

**Title:** Time to Grieve  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #19 red  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** 13+  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Notes:** This is during the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Slight AU or perhaps a deleted scene.  
 **Summary:** He just needed time.  
  


**Time to Grieve**

  
  
  
She had to speak to Red. She just had to let him know she was there for him. Professor Broom's murder had hit them all hard, but it had hit Red the hardest. While Professor Broom had been a father figure to them all, he had been the only father Red knew. Liz couldn't help but feel hurt that Red had shut everyone including her out. Though she knew it was likely her own fault with all the mixed signals she had sent him, he probably felt that she was no longer trustworthy.  
  
Liz went to his room to find him sitting on his bed looking off into space. He seemed to not notice or chose not to acknowledge her presence. Admittedly she sighed; it was possible she deserved the silent treatment he was giving her. She decided she wasn't going to push him. He had to mourn in his own way. She knew when he was ready he would speak to her again. He just needed his space and time.  
  
"Red, when you're ready to talk, I'll be here." Liz said softly, placing a quick kiss on his head.  
  
He _would_ speak again but until then she would wait.


	4. Promises

**Title:** Promises  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #20 the road home  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** 13+  
 **Word Count:** 310  
 **Notes:** This is during the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Contains spoilers pertaining to the end of the movie.  
 **Summary:** He told her he'd never give up on her.  
  
 ****

**Promises**

****  
  
_"I can promise you two things. One, I'll always look this good and two, I'll never give up on you."_  
  
The words that finally won her heart; yes she had done her share of running, trying to distance herself from him and the world of paranormal. She thought she needed to be normal in order to be happy. Quickly she saw that was a false hope, normality wasn't going to solve the problem of her heart. Liz knew that sooner or later she would have to admit to herself that she always loved HB and that she wasn't really confused on that point. She pushed her own selfishness aside to support him; if he was willing to stand by her it was only right to do the same for him. It was the loving and caring thing to do. Blue had been right all they had were each other in the end.  
  
Liz had set out to save HB and he ended up saving her soul in more ways then one.  
  
Darkness surrounds her, envelops her very being, her location unknown, and her awareness dim. She hears a voice calling her name. The voice is warm and familiar. First it whispers, the decibels slowly filling the air around her. "Come back Liz." The voice pleads. She knows this voice. A light appears to guide her toward the source of the call. Cautiously she follows the light. Her eyes open hazily. She sees him and smiles. He gently pulls her to her feet. She embraces him longing to feel his warm touch. "I told you I'd never give up on you," he reiterates. From the dark lonely place into the arms of the man she loves. Liz looks deeply into his eyes and she knows she is home.  
  
Passionate flames ignite and the promise of their love is sealed…with a kiss.


	5. Gazing

**Title:** Gazing  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #1 look over here  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** 13+  
 **Word Count:** 182  
 **Notes:** This is post movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse.  
 **Summary:** Finally a moment of peace.  
  
  


**Gazing**

  
  
They quietly sat on the rooftop gazing at the stars. Well she was gazing at the stars; he on the other hand was gazing at her. He constantly had to ask himself if he were dreaming. They had taken so long to get to this place. Through misunderstandings, lost love ones, and hell itself all obstacles had failed to keep them apart. Finally she was his and he was hers. The very thing he wanted most in the world…in any world was sitting right beside him. Only a few inches away.  
  
She felt his eyes upon her; a smile touched her lips. Never in a million years would she find a man as devoted or as sincere as HB. All her life she had been looking for a place to fit into the world and now she knew her place was by his side. The moment she had opened her heart to him completely was the moment she had truly accepted herself.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" She turned and was met with a kiss. She would never grow tired of that trick.


	6. The Surprise

**Title:** The Surprise  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #11 gardenia  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** 13+  
 **Word Count:** 390  
 **Notes:** This is post movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Contains humor.  
 **Summary:** Now where did he disappear to again?

The Surprise

"John, have you seen Red anywhere?" Liz asked impatiently.

"No, I thought he was with you." John replied mildly calm.

Liz lifted a suspicious eyebrow. John was acting fairly laidback for a man who was responsible for keeping tabs on Hellboy. John gave a nervous smile sitting under the scrutiny of Liz's observant eye.

It was near impossible for him to lie to her. She had a knack for reading him as if he were a book, especially when Red was involved. He had promised HB that he would throw Liz off his track but he was failing miserably. John couldn't tell her where Red went that would ruin the surprise.

"John, you better not be lying to me," she said menacingly; a spark kindled in her eyes. Oh crap! John could feel the beads of sweat form on his brow as her glare intensified. Liz was getting angry and an angry Liz meant everyone would be having BBQ John for dinner. He searched his mind for anything that could subdue her rising temper but came up short.

"Hey Sparky, stop harassing Myers. I'm right here." Hellboy said with his usual sarcastic tone. John sighed in relief. Hellboy gave John an amused smile and nodded his head toward the exit.

"I'll leave you two alone!" John said catching on quickly as he made his hasty exit.

Liz just gave John a final death glare before she averted her reprimanding gaze toward her lover. "Where were you? You know not suppose to go out alone!" Liz scolded.

"Woh, calm down sweetheart, you'll blow up the room if you keep this up," he remarked playfully.

That earned him one of her patent death glares. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

He walked over to her in a couple of quick strides and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I brought you these," he added holding up a bouquet of white gardenias.

A smile found its way to her lips as she took the bouquet and inhaled the lovely fragrance. He was such a hand full but he always wanted to do things for her that made her feel 'normal' and she loved him for it. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked exasperated.

"Hey, you're stuck with me, kid."

Playfully rolling her eyes, she replied, "Don't I know it."


	7. Love Burns

**Title:** Love Burns  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #15 perfect blue  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 261  
 **Notes:** This is based on a scene from the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movie-verse instead of the Comic-verse.  
 **Summary:** Fire attracts fire.  
  
  


**Love Burns**

  
  
"I'm learning to control it. I'm learning where it comes from," she spoke as the brilliant blue flames danced around her hand. He stared mesmerized by the fire that kissed her very flesh. "For the first time in my life…I'm not afraid."  
  
He wanted her to feel secure but he also wanted her to be happy. Her words always said one thing but her eyes they always seemed to disagree. He wished that he was more articulate and could express what she meant to him but that just wasn't him.  
  
She didn't want to hurt him. She cared about him more than she let on. She really did worry for his safety and well being. So she knew her next words would seem harsh and cruel. "Listen HB, I got a chance out here. So if you really care about me…you won't come back." Quickly she turned to walk away she couldn't bear to see the hurt etched on his face any longer. They both had to move on, it was the best thing for them. At least that is what she kept telling herself.  
  
 _Play with fire and you're likely to get burned._ Too bad he couldn't heed that simple advice. His life revolved around fire and he wouldn't let the flames die. Her words burned but if nothing else he was persistent. "Yeah I gotta go too."  
  
He was born of fire but the only fire he wanted to concentrate on was the perfectly blue flames that only she could produce. He wasn't going to give up on her.


	8. Tranquil

**Title:** Tranquil  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #29 sounds of waves  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that unfortunately ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Genre:** Introspective  
 **Word Count:** 349  
 **Notes:** This is set after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movie-verse instead of the Comic-verse.  
 **Summary:** Some things are priceless.

  
  
**Tranquil**   
  


Liz sat quietly reading her book in the library, the whooshing sounds of Abe's tank was the only thing piercing the silence. It was one of the most soothing things that she could do. Not only did she get to spend quiet time with Abe, but also she just felt closer to Professor Broom's spirit any time she was in his former sanctuary.  
  
Some times HB or John would join her and Abe for a round of quiet time and Liz had to admit they felt like a family. The BPRD was not just a job, it was a second home to some and the only home for others. Manning had literally lighten up after his brush with death, he treated Abe and Hellboy with respect. She was treated like any normal agent in spite of her abilities with fire. Things were good, she just really wished that Professor Broom could have been around to see it. Abe had told her that Professor Broom had been dying of cancer and that they would have lost him anyway. It saddened her but she knew he was watching over them.  
  
She looked up from her book and gazed at Abe's tank, thoughts of the ocean crossed her mind. Sandy beaches, the sound of waves, fresh sea breezes kissing her face were something that she had not gotten to experience.  
  
"Ah yes the ocean that would be most pleasant," Abe spoke interrupting Liz's musings.  
  
"Am I thinking that loud?"  
  
"Well yes, even so the ocean would be pleasant. Although I don't think Red would like it much."  
  
"No, he probably wouldn't but I like water. It's one of the things I don't have to worry about destroying," Liz admitted.  
  
During her therapy sessions oceans, lakes and rivers had been the things she thought of to keep her powers under control. Water was relaxing but fire was home. The home she finally embraced. If she never got to experience the sensations of the ocean that was fine by her, after all the love of a good man like HB was priceless in comparison.


	9. The Movies

**Title:** The Movies  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #17 kHz (kilohertz)  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Word Count:** 599  
 **Notes:** This is set after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. There are some original characters involved in this one but only because using the term "random agent" or "some agent" gets old. This is mostly meant just to be funny. WAFF/Fluff and a few lewd comments are present.  
 **Summary:** Co-workers can be family too.  
  


**The Movies**

  
After they returned from Russia, John had went out of his way to make the BPRD seem more homelike. He figured that Liz, HB and Abe deserved that much. Things had changed for the better, HB and Manning had managed to come to an understanding and Liz and HB had officially became a couple.  
  
John felt that having a common area outside of the library for the agents as well as Red, Blue and Liz to use would be good. Since Blue and Red could not interact with the outside world like the rest of the agents the BPRD needed to feel like a family. So the movie room was born. They could watch old movies and even newly released pictures anytime they had free time. Some movies just needed the big screen. At least that had been John's argument when he petitioned for the funds to build the small theater. To the surprise of his colleagues it was soon realized that John had yet to see a film in the newly built movie room.  
  
"I really need to finish this paperwork."  
  
"You can finish it later," Liz said, pulling John along.  
  
"I can watch a movie anytime, the movie room isn't going anywhere," he sighed, after Professor Broom's death John had taken on even more duties in addition to looking after Hellboy. He had paperwork, research and all kinds of case files to go through. Recreation just wasn't on his list at the moment.  
  
"John, what's more important, paperwork or spending time with your family?" Liz asked, smiling.  
  
He merely sighed again; no way he was going to win this argument. Hopefully they would be watching something short and not one of those epics like Lord of the Rings or Star Wars. His thoughts were caught short as they entered the movie room.  
  
"It's about time!" Hellboy said.  
  
"What took you so long?" Agent James added.  
  
John had to admit it was nice to see HB and the other agents just relaxing together. "So what are we watching?" John asked.  
  
"I think tonight is Catwoman." Agent Robbins answered.  
  
"I heard Catwoman sucks though," Agent Winn replied.  
  
"Who cares if it sucks? Halle Berry is a good enough reason to watch." HB remarked.  
  
"Oh really?" Liz asked, lifting an eyebrow as she walked over to HB.  
  
"Hey you can't get mad at me. I remember a certain someone drooling over herself the entire time we watched Troy."  
  
John and several of the agents laughed. Liz just shook her head as she sat down beside HB. John surveyed the seats and spotted Agent Miranda Torres. He blushed slightly as she smiled and waved him over. Out the corner of his eye he noticed HB and Liz grinning at him. John silently thanked God that the lights were dim, so nobody could see how red he was becoming.  
  
"See I told you he liked her," Liz whispered.  
  
"With all the work Myers has been doing he could use a little action," HB muttered.  
  
"Don't be so dirty-minded," Liz said, nudging HB playfully.  
  
"I'll show you dirty-minded after the movie is over." HB whispered.  
  
The lights went dark as the THX sound check thundered through the sound system. Liz could feel herself blush at HB's remarks. He was so incorrigible but that crude attitude was one of the things she loved about him.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, kissing her on the lips as she turned to meet his gaze. "You know you're hotter than Halle Berry any day, right?"  
  
"Now who needs some action?" Liz asked, turning her attention back toward the screen.


	10. Typical

**Title:** Typical  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #14 radio-cassette player  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Word Count:** 465  
 **Notes:** This is set after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse.  
 **Summary:** Looks are overrated it's what's inside.

**Typical**

"Hey Myers, have you seen Liz around?"

"Yeah, she was in the library talking to Abe the last time I saw her." Myers replied before returning to his paperwork.

HB merely nodded and headed out the door toward the library. The muffled sound of music could be heard, as he grew closer to his designation. He grimaced upon realizing what was playing. He really hated _Phantom of the Opera_ , how Liz and Abe could listen to that crap was beyond him. He suppressed a shudder before he entered the room. Liz and Abe were both reading, while the soundtrack for _Phantom of the Opera_ was playing on the cassette player. Hellboy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Seriously how can you listen to this crap?" he asked shutting the player off.

"HB, I think you're far too critical. I happen to think the music is lovely," Liz replied as HB bend down and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's all crap to me. That whole story is pretty much crap."

"Really, then how come you sympathize with the Phantom?" Abe asked.

"Hey don't go getting psychic with me!" HB snapped, glaring at Abe.

Liz and Abe both laughed at HB reaction. "Oh I get it, you got upset that Christine chose Raoul over Erik. That's so sweet," Liz said, smiling.

Grumbling Hellboy replied, "Why do the pretty boys always get the girl in the movies?"

"Honestly HB, The Phantom was off his rocker. If he had been sane she probably would have chose him. He may have been an artistic genius but most woman value sanity above all else," Liz said, her tone highly amused.

"What are you complaining about? The Phantom would envy you. Unlike him you got the girl."

"I know that. I'm just tired of all these stories that seem to think that being handsome or beautiful is the answer to happiness. What the hell do looks have to do with anything? They act like looks last forever," HB huffed.

"So you'll still love me when I'm old, gray and wrinkled?" Liz asked playfully.

"Damn straight I will," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please, stop with the lovey-dovey moment, I may go into sugar shock," Abe scoffed, earning another Hellboy glare.

Liz merely laughed as she turned the music back on. "Are you going to read with us, Red?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see what you were up too. I'm going to go watch TV," HB said, bending down to kiss Liz on the lips.

"Off to watch _Phantom of the Opera_ again?" Abe teased.

"You're pushing it, Abe." Hellboy warned, before walking off.

Abe waited until HB left before turning to Liz and saying, "He knows he loves that movie."

"I know he's such a closet fan."


	11. Choices

**Title:** Choices  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #21 violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 518  
 **Notes:** This is during movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Contains spoilers for the ending. Basically another scene where I try to get inside the characters minds.  
 **Summary:** Does he really have a choice?

**Choices**

  
"Imagine, an Eden for you and her," Ilsa spoke proudly.

That was a lie, no good would come from opening that gate. His father had been a religious man and in spite of the fact that he himself was a demon. He too had inherited his adoptive father's belief in religion. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't unleash hell on Earth for these lunatics that held him, Liz and John hostage.

"No," he paused. "No."

"Very well, then in exchange for her soul?"

Sacrifice the world to save Liz's soul...this was extortion plain and simple. Rasputin knew how much Liz meant to him. His mind told him that if he opened the gate Liz would be damned anyway, but his heart...his heart wavered.

"No."

"Open the door."

"No."

"As you wish."

He was trapped, helpless to do anything. He was forced to watch as Rasputin applied the true kiss of death, swallowing Liz's soul. He couldn't just leave her in hell. He had to get free. He didn't want to sacrifice the world but losing Liz was not an option.

John knew that HB wouldn't be able to hold out once Liz became the bargaining chip. He had to think of something. He couldn't let the love and time that Professor Broom had given HB, be in vain. This was the moment of truth it was up to him to help HB. He had been working tirelessly to free himself as he watched the whole scene unfold. If he didn't get through to Hellboy before he opened the final lock. Everything would be lost.

"Remember who you are!" John managed. Hoping the crucifix would return HB to his senses. John easily dispatched Ilsa before jumping to his feet.

"Believe me I've lived long enough to know that not a tear will be shed for this world."

"You have a choice. Your _father_ gave you that."

The word father clicked. He wasn't just some demon created to open a gate. He was a person who was capable of making his own choices.

"No you don't! Open it! Do it!"

He did have a choice and to Rasputin's dismay Hellboy made his decision. Twice had he been thwarted. Broom's hold on the creature was much stronger than he could have imagined. What a waste, all that power and the boy would rather live as a mere mortal.

_"How foolish the boy could have had the world with his woman eternally by his side,"_ Rasputin thought bitterly. "You will never fulfill your destiny. You will never understand the power inside you."

"I guess I'll have to find a way to live with that," Hellboy replied, lifting Liz into his arms.

"Child, look what you've done. You've killed me. An insignificant man, but you have brought forth a god."

The final fight was at hand. Liz and John had to be taken to safety first. "Myers, let's go."

Would he survive the final fight? He didn't know for sure but he would fight it anyway. He had to honor his father's memory and protect all those near and dear to his heart.


	12. In The Mood

**Title:** In The Mood  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** # 12 In a good mood  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 396  
 **Notes:** This is set after the movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Definitely some WAFF/Fluff going on here.  
 **Summary:** He was determined to keep the mood going.  
  


**In The Mood**

  
  
It had been a productive mission even if HB had ended up being seen by some people. He had saved a lot of lives in the process. He was happy to be finished as he parted ways with John and Abe and headed toward his rooms. A big smile graced his lips, seeing Liz lying on the bed, surrounded by purring cats and watching Television.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," he greeted, bending down and kissing Liz on the lips.  
  
"Hey Red, lookie, lookie someone got himself on TV again," she said amused.  
  
HB grimaced instantly, picking up one of the cats and looking toward the screen. "Manning is going to ream me tomorrow."  
  
Liz laughed lightly. "Yeah, I have the distinct feeling that your brownie points are running out."  
  
"It's not funny," HB responded, trying not to sound amused.  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet when you pout," Liz said playfully.  
  
HB lifted an interested eyebrow, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her again. A knock at the door interrupted their moment. HB let out a frustrated sigh, but Liz merely smiled.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's just me," John replied through the door.  
  
"Come in John," Liz invited, HB shoulders sagged in defeat, causing her to kiss his cheek. "Later," she whispered.  
  
"Look, I've just come to tell you that Manning has changed the time of the meeting to an hour earlier tomorrow," John said quickly, not wanting to interrupt them anymore than necessary. "And definitely be prepared for another Manning lecture. He saw the News report."  
  
HB grimaced again. "Damn, he's worst than father was with his lectures."  
  
"Well I get to have my lecture tonight," John responded. "Everyone says I'm too easy on you HB. Don't make me regret it. Just grin and bear it tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Myers, you worry too much. As difficult as I can be they wouldn't dare fire you."  
  
"HB!" John and Liz said in unison.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win. I'll be on my best behavior."  
  
John just gave HB a skeptical look. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," he remarked before taking his leave.  
  
"Alone at last," HB said.  
  
"Well as alone as you can get with fifty some cats in the room," Liz said, looking around the room.  
  
"I promise I'll make you forget all about them," he said, mischievously.  
  
"HB!" Liz squeaked, before he kissed her again.


	13. Working Late

**Title:** Working Late  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #3 jolt!  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 331  
 **Notes:** This is some time after movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. My interpretation of jolt is more of a surprise or small scare.  
 **Summary:** Liz gets side tracked.  
  


**Working Late**

  
Liz sat staring into her computer screen, her irritation growing at her lack of leads. The research for her current case was going absolutely no where. Forcing herself to blink, Liz took off her glasses and began rubbing the bridge of her nose and her stiff neck. She let out a long sigh and temporarily closed her eyes. She jumped when she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. Quickly she looked up.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," John apologized.  
  
"Geez! John you scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Did you forget?" he asked, innocently.  
  
Her annoyed expression changed to dawning realization. Silently she swearing to herself, Liz glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh great! I lost track of time. This case is just so frustrating. It's like banging my head against a brick wall."  
  
"Well if I know HB, he is probably very upset that you forgot your anniversary dinner. So why don't I take over the research on your case and you can go smooth things over with him," John offered.  
  
"I can't let you do my work, you already have a ton of research on your own case."  
  
John merely smiled. Liz and HB were like family now, he was always glad to help them out. Besides it was still his job to look after HB.  
  
"It's all right Liz, it's a special occasion so really I don't mind covering for you. That's what friends are for right?"  
  
"Thanks John, I owe you one," Liz said, quickly jumping to her feet. "You're a real sweetheart."  
  
"Go on get out of here, HB's waiting."  
  
Liz smiled before pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"Are you sure Miranda won't be mad?"  
  
"Miranda knows HB, she's the one who sent me to find you. Hurry now, I wouldn't want HB to destroy anything."  
  
Liz laughed as she exited the office. John shook his head as he looked down at the computer terminal.  
  
"Well back to work," he sighed, simply.


	14. Forgive Me?

**Title:** Forgive Me?  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #5 "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 237  
 **Notes:** This is some time after movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. Sorry this was so short but I've been having inspiration problems.   
**Summary:** Liz is running late. Follow up to _Working Late_.  
  


**Forgive Me?**

  
Liz anxiously looked at her watch again, while walking into the room she shared with HB. She quickly found him sitting on the bed watching television obviously sulking.  
  
" _Not good,_ " she thought instantly. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Uh-huh," he answered simply, continuing to watch TV.  
  
Liz's shoulders automatically slumped. "Come on, HB. I didn't forget on purpose."  
  
He continued to ignore her, only fidgeting at her words. A slow grumble escaped Liz's throat. Geez, he was stubborn! She knew she could be just as bad and wondered how they managed to make it this long. Suddenly Liz began to laugh causing HB to actually look at her.  
  
"You mind sharing what is so funny?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Us! It just occurred to me how bull headed we both are!" she answered, giggling.  
  
Slowly HB started to laugh too. Liz made a beeline for the bed and collapsed in HB's arms. "I really am sorry. Forgive me?" Liz asked sweetly.  
  
"You know I can't stay mad at you Sparky," HB replied, kissing Liz.  
  
She melted into his embrace before pulling away and looking around the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" HB asked.  
  
"Hey, you know I just noticed that we are alone. Where are the cats?"  
  
"Well that was part of the surprise. An evening with no cats, just the two us completely alone."  
  
"Hmm, the night is still young you know." Liz smiled mischievously.  
  
"I like the way you think."


	15. Cooking Lessons

**Title:** Cooking Lessons  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Pairing:** Hellboy/Elizabeth Sherman  
 **Fandom:** Hellboy  
 **Theme:** #18 "say ahh..."  
 **Disclaimer:** Hellboy is owned by Mike Mignola, Dark Horse comics and a whole bunch of entities that ain't me.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 545  
 **Notes:** This is some time after movie as a matter of fact all the pieces will be in the Hellboy Movieverse instead of the Comicverse. It contains interaction with an original character.  
 **Summary:** Hellboy wants to make a special dinner for Liz but one small problem he doesn't know how to cook.  
  


**Cooking Lessons**

  
HB didn't normally visit the kitchen since all his meals were brought to him but today was different he wanted to do something special for Liz and his anniversary. What could have been better than a romantic dinner for two which he cooked himself? Okay so he kind of sucked at cooking but Myers and Torres had agreed to help him. Of course it turned out Myers wasn't any better at cooking and Torres wasn't too happy with either of them.  
  
"Oh you two are hopeless! How would you survive if you didn't live here?" Torres asked frustrated.  
  
"Take out!" was the unison answer she received.  
  
She sighed heavily, while grasping her head. "Men," she huffed in a low voice.  
  
"Oh come on Torres, lighten up. I kill monsters for a living. I can't even leave this place unless I'm chaperoned or I sneak out," HB said defensively.  
  
"Is that suppose to be an excuse? You mean to tell me in the time that you have lived here you haven't wanted to actually learn any practical skills?" she inquired.  
  
"Nope not really."  
  
Miranda muttered a few choice curse words under her breath before pushing up her sleeves. "You owe me one," she said, turning back to the preparing table.  
  
"I know, I know," HB answered sheepishly. "Torres, you're a lifesaver."  
  
"Save the butt kissing and let's get to work. We have a lot of food to prepare and not a whole lot of time to get it done," she replied. Pointing the guys in the direction of the things she needed to help HB make his romantic dinner for Liz.  
  
HB promised himself that he would learn how to cook because he didn't think Miranda would be willing to help him or Myers anymore after this. A couple of hours later Miranda had left Hellboy to make the dessert while she worked on the main dish along with Myers' help. HB gave himself a pat on the back as he pulled a tray with the three chocolate cream pies he made out of the oven.  
  
"How do they look?" he asked, placing them onto the cooling racks.  
  
"They look good," Miranda replied, looking at his success. "Once they cool you'll have taste one to make sure they are as good as they look," she added with a laugh.  
  
HB just shrugged, hot stuff didn't bother him. He cut a small piece from one of the pies and gave it a try. "It taste fine to me, here try it Myers," HB said shoving a fork with a piece of the pie at him. "Say ahh..."  
  
Miranda giggled as Myers eyed the piece cautiously. "Go ahead John, what's the worst it can do?"  
  
That remark earned her a glare as he opened his mouth to try to the dessert. He chewed for a few seconds before giving them a slight shrug. "It taste fine. I'm sure Liz will love it."  
  
"Good work he is still alive. So let's finish up with our main course since the dessert and salads are done," Miranda said, getting back to her task at hand.  
  
"Maybe next year I'll just order our dinner from Liz's favorite Restaurant," HB whispered to Myers.  
  
The younger man chuckled and lightly elbowed Hellboy before heading back to work.


End file.
